This invention is generally directed to a novel suturing device for closing a wound and the method of use thereof. More particularly, the invention contemplates a novel suturing device which is used to close a vascular access site for a catheter or the like, typically the femoral artery in the groin area, or a wound through the skin, and the method of using same.
One prior art method of closing a vascular access site or a wound through the skin is effected by directly applying pressure to the wound site for an extended period of time, which results in discomfort for the patient. Often, this is effected by placing compression bandages or sandbags on the wound site.
Another prior art method of closing a vascular access site or a wound through the skin is effected by placing a bio-absorbable plug into the wound site. When the plug is placed in a vascular access site in a vessel, it is possible for the surgeon to place the plug too far into the vessel, thereby partially or fully blocking the blood flow through the vessel.
The novel suturing device of the present invention eliminates the need for applying pressure to the wound site to close same or for placing a bio-absorbable plug in the wound site. Instead, the surgeon places a single stitch, or multiple stitches, in the wound site to close same using the novel suturing device of the present invention. Advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification, in combination with a study of the drawings.